Space Goofs: Stereo's Funeral
Do you guys know Space Goofs? You probably remember Stereo then. He was pulled off the second season. Wanna know why? Gaumont killed him off and made a secret, lost season 1 episode about that... I was at Goodwill and I saw a blank CD with no name on it. I told a clerk about it, and he didn't know about it. He said I could keep it for free, so I dashed all the way home. I went up to my bedroom and put this mysterious CD into my DVD player. It showed the Gaumont logo, and then a warning: This episode is not meant to be distributed to the public, as this episode is only a project. This DVD itself is a lost episode of season 1 of Space Goofs, and we were forced to kill off Stereo for being "too weak". View at your own risk. These images may stay in your mind for quite a long time. The episode all began with the theme song and such. It was dubbed in an unknown language, however, but it didn't really matter to me. The title card was called, "STEREO'S FUNERAL" and the list of writers were just "HELLO, GOODBYE" which was sorta odd. The episode started with the Space Goof's house behind a burning sky. It cut to the basement. Candy was on the phone. "Hello?" A soft voice could be heard, but it was unknown what he or she even said; it was difficult to make it out. It sounded like a very loud static. "Yes, I understand. Tuesday at 3, right," he said in a sad tone. He hanged up and the line went dead. Gorgious burst through the door. "Hey Candy! What-" He stopped right there. He stood there for 30 good seconds without moving a muscle, and giving a blank stare to Candy. "Stereo.... he..... he's in a..... better place now......" Candy coldly said. Gorgious started to tear up and jumped out of the window. The screen cut to static, and a "THREE DAYS LATER" time card popped up. It showed a funeral home and all the aliens were in there, sobbing. A couple of Oggy and the Cockroaches characters made cameos too, and they sobbed in pain also. I am deeply sorry, but I had to giggle right there, because I just love crossovers. It zoomed in Stereo's dead body, which was the most disturbing stuff I have seen in a while. That is where I stopped laughing. His left eye was popped out. Blood was oozing badly from deep scratches with maggots coming out of them and flies swarming around his body. Then it went to nothing but a pitch black screen. As I sat there for one minute, a extremely bone-chilling text popped up. "You have killed Stereo, and this is all your fault. You could've saved him, but it was too late. You are nothing but a pathetic human being and you don't even deserve to be one. Well, laugh at this: Guess what, you're next." I was scared. I quickly ejected the disk out of the DVD player and smashed it into pieces. I proceeded to flush it down the toilet. This episode was fortunately never aired on TV at all, but it's still haunting my dreams to this day. Do you wanna know where the DVD is at now? The sewers. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Disappearances Category:Dismemberment Category:DVD Category:Crossovers Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches Category:Sad Category:Cartoon Category:Space Goofs Category:Funerals Category:For HoodohoodlumsRevenge